creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Beldea Holy Empire
Also known as the Holy Beldea Empire, '''or simply the '''Beldea. The Beldea are an all female aquatic race who are situated east of the Terran Outer Colonies. They are very religious and follow a religion known as the Sisterhood of The Aurora and have focused their lives around it. They are a major faction in the Terran Civil War. Biology Heavily resembling the mermaids of ancient Terran myth, the Beldea are half-humanoid, half-cartilaginous fish. The upper half of their bodies are humanoid and feature arms with three webbed fingers. The lower half of their bodies resemble those of a shark. They are grey in skin color and share other features found in the sharks of Earth, which have given them a reputation as shark-mermaids. They are carnivores, featuring sharp jagged teeth that fall out of their mouth every few months. Strangly they have hair, however it only grows until it reaches halfway down their neck and is white or silver colored. Typically they only eat fish and refuse to any sentient beings. This may or may not be attributed by their religious beliefs or some unknown reason. They are an all female species that reproduce by parthenogenesis. Beldea do not start laying eggs until they are twenty-years old. They have both telepathic and psychic abilities that is not seen in any other species in the galaxy. Being an aquatic race, the Beldea are unable to survive outside of water. History Founding The Beldea Holy Empire is believed to have been founded some time around 1233 A.D. The first Grand Priestess was Iria, whom the Beldea homeworld was renamed after. First Contact Over a hundred years after their descent into the stars, the Beldea came into First Contact with the Eldain Hegemony. Sadly, First Contact was pleasant at first but tensions began to grow between the two powers. Cold War with the Eldain Hegemony Tensions between the Holy Empire and Eldain Hegemony began to worsen. As more and more patrol ships from both sides began cross baths among their respective borders. Sightings of Hegemonial warships began to come in from numerous colonies. Since there was no Subspace Communications available at the time, space-based radio communication was used for both sides to communicate. However this technology was unreliable and the signals often broke up. This made communications worse, and many misunderstands occured as a result of this. Blood War The Blood War began after a Beldea freighter that was mistaken for a warship, was attacked by Eldain forces. The Beldea declared war on there neighbors, sparking the Blood War. Ships from both sides began lining up at the borders of the Hegemony and Holy Empire, each side's ship on their respective side, each faction waiting for one to fire. After one shot was fired (who fired the first shot), both sides' ships began what is now known as the Battle On The Border, the first battle of the war. With heavy losses on both sides, the war ended within two years. Post-Blood War and First Contact with the Confederacy After the Blood War, there as period of silence between the two factions as both began to fix the damages caused by the war. Eventually, the Beldea had become the first alien race to come into contact with the Terran Confederacy. For a while, both sides began to get along, however it wasn't until chancellor De'Vires came into power that the Beldea decided to cut their relations with the Confederacy. Refugee Crisis During the horrific Xenocidal campaigns in the Terran Confederacy. The Beldea, along with many other alien races, were horrified at what they were hearing. The Beldea had set up safe-zones for refugees on several of their worlds. As more and more refugees fled from the Confederacy, the safe-zones became overly crowded and the Beldea were forced to search for more worlds for the refugees to go to. To this day there is over 560 million displaced aliens still living on these worlds. Allying With The Outer Colonies and Role In The Terran Civil War Shortly after the outbreak of the Terran Civil War, the Beldea who had been disgusted by the actions of De'Vires government, had joined in the war, siding with the Terran Outer Colonies. During the first few years of the war Outer Colonies together didn't have large enough fleets to hold out much against the Confederacy, and so the Beldea sent their fleets to assist the Outer Colonies. Without the help of the Holy Empire, the Outer Colonies would have surely fell to the Confederacy. Eventually, the Eldain joined the conflict. While both the Holy Empire and Hegemony felt rather strange about fighting together on the same side since the Blood War had ended hundreds of years ago. However, both worked together with some minor disputes. When the Galusk had joined in, the Beldea, Eldain, Galusk and Outer Colonies had formed the Freedom Alliance together. Government In the Beldea Holy Empire, governmental positions are held by Priestess, who also hold religious positions as well. At the top of the relgious/governmental hiarchy is the Grand Priestess. The Grand Priestess holds almost complete control over the Holy Empire and is considered a religious icon by the Beldea. She is a descendant from the original Grand Priestess and founder of the Holy Empire. The Representative is the Head of State has very limited power and serves as the Grand Priestess' representative. Often times she will give important announcements to the Priestesses on the other levels of the hierarchy. Religion The Beldea follow a religion known as the Sisterhood of The Aurora. This religion is an important part of everyday-life for the Beldea. Primarily, this religion involves the worships of the Great Spirit Queen, who created the Universe and blessed it with Life and above all, Water. Together Water and Life are the Aurora, which the Beldea believe in protecting. The Sisterhood often teaches tolerance towards others no matter what the differences are. Pacifism is also a big part of this religion and War should only be declared when a nation is threatened to the extreme. Category:Beldea